Past Love
by Darkdoll16
Summary: Ara, is alone in the zombie apocolypse, but is she really alone?.. The one thing she wants back is her past life and her past love. Rated T- For swearing.
1. Chapter 1

I ran down the street caked in blood, a horde was barrling towards me. I stopped spun around and started shooting the heads off the common infected, I saw a Hunter peerched on a large building, I suspected he wouldn't see me. The Hunter lunged at me about four times but it seemed he could reach me, I snuck into a small area inbetween two 18-wheelers. The Hunter threw up his arms in dis belief.

"Fuck!" He screamed, that voice, low, seductive, also sounded like the voice of my boyfriend Lucas, My eyes wided.

"L-Lucas?" I said slowly, the Hunter turned to me and nervously laughed.

"Ara?" He said as he hugged me. I smiled but it slowly faded.

"I've missed you!" Lucas exlaimed, I rubbed his back. He stepped back.

"Y-you have to go." He said in a soft tone.

"But why?" My emotions of being alone overwhlemed me. He turned away, I grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. I slowly pressed my lips to his, this small moment I wanted to last forever. I hated being alone, I wanted life to go back to being the same, but I knew it wasn't like that anymore. I pulled away and untangled his bloodly claws from my long hair.

"I-I have to go, please visit me more." He smiled.

I watched Lucas jump to a tall rooftop, he stared down at me watching me leave. Then it hit me, am I immune?, if not what will I become?, I sighed and kept walking wiping the blood from my lips. I walked up to the dock to call Virgil, the boat driver that dropped me off here. The boat's horn attracted a horde, I knelt down for better aim. I killed all the zombies that headed my way, Virgils boat made it to the dock, I hopped on and lost my balance, a long arm caught me. I stood up a tall man with a soft face and a truckers cap smiled.

"Hello there lil' lady." He held out his hand, I took it.

"What's your name?" I asked shyly.

"Ellis, and yours?" He smiled.

"Ara." I breathed as he opened the door, there was a hulking black man with a bald head, a carmel skinned woman smiled a sweet smile, and a white man with a dingy white suit rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Virgil?" He yelled as he opened the door to the drivers area, I slowly sank into a corner and thought about Lucas. Someone rubbed my knee cap, I flashed open my eyes to see the carmel skinned woman, she smiled.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked nicely, I nodded and sat next to the man in the white suit, I'm sure he didn't like that too much.

"So are you thinking about sticking around?" Ellis broke the awkward silence.

"Uh, probably not." I looked away chewing on a granola bar.

"Alright." Ellis sat back, then he sat forward and muttered to himself.

"I forgot to introduce everyone, This is Ro, or Rochelle." He pointed to the woman.

"This is Coach." He pointed to the tall black man.

"And last, this is Nick." He pointed to the man beside me. They all waved and welcomed me, well Nick not so much, I walked back to the corner I had settled in before. I was good at that, when I needed sleep I wouldn't wait until I got to a saferoom, I'd squeeze myself into a tight spot were nothing would get me, and I seriously mean nothing. I woke up, my back ached, I slowly got up and popped my back, my body tingled in pleasure. I stumbled to the bathroom and looked in the mirror my relfection screamed something utterly horrifying, I was extremely pale.

"Fuck!" I screamed. I fell against the wall and curled up into a ball. I sat there and thought, I have to get off this boat now, I shoved my belongings in my bag and went to talk to Virgil, I creeked the door open.

"Uh.. Virgil?" I whispered carefully, as he snored away. I walked up to him and shook his arm.

"Virgil." He blinked open his eyes and smiled.

"Hello, young'n." He slowly sat his body up.

"Uh.. I have to go." I said quickly, he sighed and nodded.

"Alrighty, next dock I'll let ya off." He said softly, I nodded and walked out. The boat came to a slow stop, Ro,Nick,Ellis and Coach were all still sleeping, I creeped off the boat and onto the into a new hell.

WOOOO! A newww storry! :D Sorry guyys, I decided to make up a new story. But is it weird I thought of a story because of one picture? ._.

Well anyways I hope youu like it 3

~Kassy~


	2. I love you

The boat slowly drove away letting the mist surround me, the only person I thought about was Lucas. How did he change? When did he change? I mentally shook my head from those thoughts, I stayed focused running through the maze of houses and zombies. A too fimilair cough burst through the air.

"Smoker." I whispered to myself going in a sly mode, ducking and squeezing into tight places. I finally saw the Smoker looking for me, I set my A-K on the hood of a car, I aimed and shot a single bullet straight through his brain. As I picked up my bag I looked at my arm the paleness in my face started to progress through my whole body. My stomach started to turn I ran to a rotting tree stump, fell to my knees and started to vomit, the granola bar I had eaten lastnight was amongst the bile. I sighed and fell back against the stump, a low growl echoed around me. A Hunter, I grabbed my bag and gun and dashed for a near-by car. I struggled to get under it, my pulse was racing, a new kick of adrenaline rushed through my body. I could hear the Hunter's claws scrapping across the ground. The darkened face peered under the car, an evil grin swept across his face.

"Hey Babe." Lucas said sweetly, I sighed.

"You had to scare me?" Anger builded in my voice.

"Of course!" A glowing red eye winked, I sighed, he reached out his bloodly hand, I took it and slowly came out of the car. He helped me stand up, he placed his hand on my back and leaned down.

"Never leave me again... please?" His voice made me melt the low seductiveness of it. I slowly nodded, then it just happened his hands were in my hair, our lips pressed together pulling away to breathe then diving right back in. I pulled away.

"I-I love you." I stumbled on my word.

"I love you too babe." He grinned, I grabbed my bag thats when Lucas noticed my arm, I pulled it away.

"It's nothing." I pulled down my sleeve, he snagged my arm his claws seeping into my arm.

"Ow!" I screamed, he dropped my arm and looked in horror.

"I-I'm sorry Ara." His eyes grew wide seeing the monster he has become, I sighed.

"Lucas, It's fine... I just-" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I don't think I'm immune." I slightly opened my eyes, he smiled a foolish grin, I looked at him confused.

"What?, I'm not immune isn't that bad." I called to him as he walked away.

"Lucas!" I called to him he just kept walking and laughing, I raced up to him and slapped him on the back.

"What the fuck was that for?" He looked at me, I smirked and sat down near a tree, Lucas sat next to me and hugged me. I looked up at him and smiled, I placed my head on his leg he played with my long black hair. I couldn't stop staring at him, I couldn't see his eyes any more only the small redish glow they gave off, I slightly sat up and kissed his bloody lips, he kissed me back he bit my lip letting one of his sharp teeth sink in, he pulled back and licked the blood off my lip, I couldn't help but giggle I knew when we first met I always loved him.

**CH.2 IS OUT! ;D It's less than the first chapter... BUT! I'm saving an important part for the next chapter :3**

**Please review, or PM me, I'll answer both 3**

**~Kassy~**


	3. What's happening to me?

Something touched my waist, I shot up and looked around, Lucas was just staring at me.

"What?" My pantleg had riden up past my knee, I ws turning white, hot tears started spilling down my face, Lucas' bloody claws wiped them away.

"Babe it's okay." He wrapped his arms around me, I wiped the remaining tear on his ripped sweater.

"I don't know what is happening to me, I'm so emotional." I leaned into Lucas, the virus started to drain my physically, it was transforming me. I was craddled in Lucas' arms as he stroked my hair while the overcoming symtoms of the virus grew more intense, he twirled small peices of my hair around his claws. I slowly drifted to sleep, a quick nap that all. Lucas left my body, the chill of the night swept in making me shiver. I flashed open my eyes, rolled over and saw his hoodie, he was hunched over my bag shuffling through my things. I quietly snuck over to him and tapped on his shoulder he turned and jumped back.

"Ara you scared me!" He breathed heavy, I laughed.

"Payback?" I stood there smiling all goofy, then the world around me was starting to go blurry I slowly started to fall backwards, Lucas caught me and I completely fell unconscious. Little drops of water hit my face, I slightly opened my eyes and saw Lucas crying. For me?, his tears kept sliding down my face.

"L-Lucas?" My voiced choked, he sniffled and stopped crying.

"Ara?" He smiled sweetly, and caressed my cheek.

"T-The virus is really draining me, I'm not sure how much more longer before I go unconscious for a few days." I tried for a smiled, he nodded.

"I know, I know." He said so softly, in a quick motion he pulled something from his pocket, a gold necklace with a small heart shaped pendant with beautifully cut dimonds lining the beatiful heart. Tears filled my eyes as he placed it around my neck, I struggled to sit up so it would be easier for him to put it on, as he finished clipping the ends together he gently kissed my neck, I heard his stomach growl, I pushed his chest.

"Lucas, go find something to eat, not a survivor not now." He nodded and jumped to a roof I crawled under the same car as before just to stay safe, I wasn't exactly an infected yet. I lied under the car for about an hour waiting for Lucas, I saw a Hunter jump down in front of my car, I quickly scrambled out and saw Lucas with a small dead animal, possibly a rabbit.

"This was the best I could do." He put his head down, I padded his back.

"It's okay, It's enough for you, I still have food in my bag." As he ate I gagged at the noises of the blood gushing, the bones cracking,and overall the slurrping. It sent shivers down my spine, I lay on my side and slowly fell asleep or so I thought.

* * *

I got off the school bus infront of my school L.K Myes Middle School, My first day of grad 8 just thinking of the end of school, I wont be a middle schooler I'd become a high schooler, that made me get nervous I shook my head and confediently walked inside the school was bustling with kids, i stood there astonished. The bell rand every one ran off to class, I followed Lucas, we were best friends but I've always had a secret crush on him. My hair was donr in a single braid swooping over my right shoulder, we walked into class grabbing two seat next to eachother. As we learning about school rules and such Lucas passed me a note, I looked at him and smiled then turned my attention to the note, only four words were neatly printed 'Meet me after class.' I wondered what Lucas wanted, I just shrugged it off and went back to work on the student servey they handed out every year, I was just reading the last question as the bell rang. We had a five minute time period before classes, much like high school, I sat on the bench outside the school, Lucas peered around the door and smiled.

"You made it." He said sweetly, a laughed a little.

"What did you want to meet me after class for?" My curiousity was overpowering my other thoughts, he took a deep breath.

"Ara, we have been best friends for a long time." He said quietly and I slwoly nodded.

"Well I've... kinda... had a cr.." He took another deep breath, I know what he was asking, I lightly pressed my lips to his, I pulled back and the look on his face made me laugh.

"I know you were going to say you had a crush on me." I nudged him, and me smiled.

"Oh really?" He jabbed me in the hip, we both ended up laughing. The bell rung as we walked up the stairs to go inside, Lucas grabbed the door and held it open for me I laughed.

"Really?" I looked at him, he shrugged and grabbed for my hand and entwined his fingers with mine.

* * *

I tried to sit up but my body was completely numb, Lucas' body warmth kept me from freezeing, Lucas woke up.

"Ara? are you awake?" He said sleepish, I tried to nod, no use.

"Y-Yeah, but I can't move." My voice rough and cold.

"It's just the infection, sleep for a few more hours." He said as he started to stroke my hair, my lack of sleep made it easy to fall right back into a dreamless nightmare.

I woke up and I easily sat up, was the infection over? was the transformation over? I sighed and stood up I reached for my bag 10 inch claws jabbed into my bag, I fell back wards, placed a single hand on my face and started to cry.

**Longest Chapter I ever wrote :D A little flashback just for youu guys :3 I wish I had more reviews D:**

**sorry for the late upload i didn't have myy laptopD: **

**~Kassy~**


	4. I'm a Hybrid?

Lucas woke up and looked at me.

"Ara what's wrong?" A confused look on his face.

"Look at me t-the transformation is over." He looked at me, and laughed.

"Ara you look the same." I looked at my hand and saw it was perfectly normal. What was wrong with me? Was it a dream? I got up and dashed for my bag five giant holes were there.

"Lucas I made those holes, I had ten inch claws." My voice cracked, He studied them.

"A witch." He said just below a whisper, I looked at him.

"I-I'm a witch?" I stood there startled, he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you are but what I don't get is why your human." He took a deep breath, I started to sob thats when the thought hit me. Hybrid. I started to change quickly my fingers quickly turned into long claws.

"L-Lucas, I think I'm a hybrid." He looked at me then nodded.

"Your mother could have been a carrier way before this empidemic." He smiled.

"Could have." I took a deep breath, the long claws I'll have to get used to.

"I bet your hungry, I'll catch us something to eat." He silently jumped across the field and went off serching, I watched my hand transform back to normal. I looked at my skin,normal colour, but once I'm upset or angry I transform, I should learn how to control this. I grabbed my bag and dug through it looking for a small snack.

"Nothing?" I mummbled to myself then shook my head.

Lucas came back, blood oozing from his fingers two small balls of fur were balled up in his hands he tossed one infront of me.

"You'll soon love the taste of blood." He smiled at me, I just stared at the rabbit. The aroma of blood filled my nose, my body started transforming into the monster I was inside, my claws formed and an evil smirk swept across my face, I dug my claws into the small rabbit, soon the blood was gushing inbetween my sharp teeth. I drowned out the sound of the bones crunching and the slurrping noises, when I finished all that was left was a few peices of bone and a large lump of fur, I wasn't sure when I would return back to normal. I stood up and kicked the lump of fur away, Lucas' arms wrapped around my waist, I turned around and pressed my lips to his. I held my claws away so I wouldn't hurt him, thats the last thing I needed. My mind started to get curupted with evil and dangerous thoughts of attacking passing survivors. I sighed.

"What should we do now? Being on the ground is not the best." I looked over at Lucas who was licking excess blood off his claws, he stood up.

"Well we could lay low in that apartment building, its not a safehouse." He pointed to an old worn out building, I shrugged and started scaling the building watching Lucas pass me in the blink of an eye. He loomed over the edge of the building.

"You coming babe?" He smirked, I quickly climbed up, I reached for his hand and he pulled me up as I quickly tranformed back. He pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed side-to-side.

"Will I ever see that face of yours again?" I looked at the faint red glow of his eyes, he sighed.

"Yes, of course." I pulled off his hood, he looked the same, I pressed my hand to his cheek.

"Why were you so afraid to take it off?" I played with his hair.

"Because I don't know what I look like." He softly whispered in my ear.

"You look like the same boy I fell in love with two years ago." tear welled up in my eyes, I blinked them back as best as I could. He closed his eyes and pulled me closer, moved his hands to my lower back the chill of his hands made my body tingle, his lips pressed against mine making me melt. I always he was a better kisser than I was, knowing I had no experience in dating he still liked me. The next thing I remember I woke up wrapped in Lucas' sweater around me, I looked at his half naked body, the new muscles he had gotten toned out his body nicely. I shook his arm.

"Lucas, wake up!" He rolled over, I sighed and sat in front of him, I traced my finger around his abs, he jumped awake.

"Sorry." I laughed as he crawl back to his spot, I pulled off his hoodie and held out infront of him. I walked over to my ripped up bag and pulled out a dark green hoodie, a loud scream echoed through the city. I looked around, a girl with fire red hair ran out form the bush screaming as a Jockey chased her around the houses, the sent of her fresh blood filled the air. I transformed into the beast that all survivor's feared. A Witch.

"Let's so check it out." Lucas looked at me over his shoulder, I nodded and I jumped down, when I hit the ground no pain at all. I followed Lucas, being stealthy, he wasn't so good at it, I lunged at a tree and climbed up it without struggle. The Jockey had jumped on her head.

"I got a plan, pass me my A-K." I shot the Jockey off her head, and transformed back.

"Stay here." I looked at Lucas, he nodded. I walked up to the girl.

"My name is Ara, whats yours?" I held out my hand, she took it and stood up.

"Karrie." She smiled shyly.

**YEAAHHH! Chapter 4 is outtt c; I got something BIG happening next chapter. So better keep an eye out ;o**

**~Kassy~**


	5. I can't watch you die

"It's nice to see another survivor." I said calmly, hoping my plan to minpulate her and feast off of her were to go as planned. We hustled to the safe room, I had told Lucas to follow, but make sure not to be seen at all.

"So how old are you?" I asked her nicely.

"Eighteen, you?" She took big gulps of air.

"Fifteen." I smiled, I peaked outside the saferoom and saw it was getting late.

"We should sleep, we need the energy." I tossed her a granola bar from her bag, she caught it and slowly began to eat it. After about an hour if sitting in silence Karrie quickly fell asleep, I snuck outside and climbed to a rooftop and found Lucas curled up in a ball, he looked so cute, I didn't want to disturb him. A cough rang from a rooftop a Smoker's long sticky tounge grabbed me.

"Lucas!" I yelled, he shot up, jumped down and sliced the Smoker's tounge.

"Ara! are you okay?" He looked at me and smiled.

"I-I'm fine just startled." I took deep breaths, I hated having a small stutter, because when I was in primary school I would be teased by others because of my speech impediment and all through out middle school. But my impediment had gotten better it only comes out when I'm crying, scared or nervous. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a neverlasting hug, but I knew I had to go before Karrie woke up. I quickly pecked him on the lips and snuck back into the saferoom, Karrie was still fast asleep. I slipped back into the dark corner on the left side of the safe room, the smell of her blood still lingered I clentched my throbbing throat telling myself "Don't change; Don't change." Before I knew it the sun was starting to come up, the light burned my senstive eyes. I walked over to Karrie and shook her arm.

"Com'on Karrie we gotta get moving." I looked at the scars wrapping around her arm, she slowly stirred awake and stiffled a yawn.

"Mornin'." She sat up pulling her sweater over her lean body, I zipped up my hoodie and gripped my gun slowly opening the saferoom door. We a couple of houses, as I rounded the a corner a Spitter spit her deadly acid at our feet, I hopped out of the way.

"Move Karrie!" She let out a loud scream and fell backwards holding her feet, now badly burned and blistering. I pulled off medkit and bandaged her feet as best as I could, I offered to try and carry her to the saferoom but she insisted that she could walk. We walked into a house, I found a katana and handed it to her.

"I think melee weapons are best for you." She nodded and carefully slid her fingers along the blade, I stuck with my A-K, it once was shiny and beautiful but now it's just a mess of blood, scratches and dirt but I still cared for it because it was my father's.

* * *

I walked into the hospital and sat in the waiting area for my name to be called so I could see my father.

"Miss. Lingly." The nurse said kindly.

"Uh.. you can call me Ara." I said quickly, she directed me to my father hospital room. I walked in tears welled up in my eyes and walked to his bed and grabbed his hand.

"Honey, w-when I go I want-" A loud cough bellowed from his lungs.

"I-I want you to have my prized A-K." I shook my head as my tears fell on his hospital gown.

"D-Dad I-I can't.." I squeezed his hand, I wiped the running mascara off my cheeks.

"A-Ara I l-love you." His breathing started to slow down.

"NURSE!" I yelled out the door my voice blubbered from crying I can't see my dad die from cancer I just can't, I layed over his chest and cried into his gown feeling the warmth of his body fade and the heart moniter proceed in a straight line. I suffered from depression and had commited self harm, from the over whleming grief of not having my father around I was sent to a mental hospital by my mother so I would recover for the most part.

* * *

Karrie limped into the saferoom and slumped down in a corner rubbing her burned feet, I sat across the room from her and played with a loose strand of my hair.

"Hey Karrie, would you like me to clean your gun? You look like you need some rest." I smiled, she nodded and tossed me her small machine gun, I started cleaning it. She fell asleep and I quickly snuck out of the saferoom.

"Lucas!" I called out he pounced on me, I laughed.

"Come on, she sleeping." He stood up and walked into saferoom, I followed behind, he pounced on Karrie she opened her eyes and screamed. I moved out from behind Lucas, an evil grin swiped across my face. My claws started to form and quickly change into a Witch, I raised a single hand and sliced my claws into her chest, I licked the sweet taste of her blood off my long claws. I ripped into her chest and pulled apart her ribs, the thing I wanted most. Her heart. I carfully cut it out and loved the feeling as it gushed between my teeth, Lucas took a lung and quickly ate it letting the blood gushed across Karrie's face. As me and Lucas finished our big feast I gave him her gun as protection, I wrapped my arms around his neck and licked excess blood off his cheek, he smiled and held my bloody hand as we walked back to the apartment building.

**WELLL GUISE... sorry for the late upload I'm running out of ideas D: If you guiise have any ideas please don't hesitate to tell meee ;oo**

**buuut sorry for the short-ish chapter I have alot on my mind, and playing too MUCH XBOX D:**

**~Kassy~ **


End file.
